Fangirl moments
by Your.Neko.Chan
Summary: What happens when a normally calm, slightly angst-y girl becomes possessed by the tailed demon Shukaku? AU. Complete for now...


Everyone's favourite, strangest and rarest Naruto based msn episode now in story format.

Based on a true conversation, with an insane friend.

__________________________________________________________________________

Yumiko peered up from behind the large padded armchair. The armchair was almost as tall as she was and provided an excellent hiding spot. A tall man entered the room. He had dark hair and held a strait jacket in one hand. The man stopped in the middle of the room and slowly turned his head, looking all around the room.

"I know you're here… Why don't you come out of your little hiding place?"

Yumiko kept silent behind the chair.

"Come now, I know you're behind the armchair. It would be so much easier for everyone – yourself included – if you would just come out and put this on."

"I'm not crazy!" she yelled, standing and running towards the nearest door. Unfortunately she tripped in her haste to escape and went slamming into the wall. She quickly recovered and shaking her head, got back to her feet. Blood was trickling down her chin and she was fairly certain a tooth had been lost but none of that stopped her continuing to run out of the room and down the hall.

"She's lost it more than anticipated." The man said to himself before walking out the room in the direction Yumiko had run.

The man exited the building from the door that lay ajar on its hinges. Not far off Yumiko was running as fast as she could down the main street and up into a house. The man calmly walked up to the house she had entered.

"Stop messing around. You're not feeling yourself so why don't you come on out?"

"Just because I can't stop feeling preppy doesn't mean I'm crazy!" she shouted out a window.

"Now that's a matter of opinion."

Inside, Yumiko proceeded to lock and bolt the front door, barricading herself in. she took a quick glance out one of the front windows only to see, to her horror, the strange man climb inside a bulldozer parked in the empty lot across the road.

"Oh fuck…" she breathed, "Shukaku protect me! Sand-wall no jutsu."

Outside the front of the house a large wall of sand erupted from the ground, creating a near impenetrable defence around the house.

"Pfft, who can't control sand?" The man said, climbing out of the bulldozer and standing atop the roof. Reaching towards his neck the man proceeded to remove his face.

Yumiko could not help staring as the strange man ripped off his face revealing it to be a mask and the man to be none other than Gaara of the Sand.

"OH MY GOD! Gaara!!!" she screamed entering fan girl mode. The sand wall surrounding the house fell back into the ground as Yumiko jumped out of the front window and ran towards Gaara, who was now standing in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing?!" Garra said as Yumiko latched herself onto his leg. "Get off!"

"But I'm your biggest fan. I'm obsessed with you!"

"You're crazy."

Gaara struggled but it was impossible to shake her off. It was tempting for Gaara to simply bury her using desert coffin jutsu but she was still firmly latched to his leg. Despite everything, Gaara found himself slowly being pulled back towards the house. Seizing the opportunity, he withdrew a strait jacket. He was about to put it on her but she saw the jacket in the corner of her eye and quickly punched Gaara in the face. Gaara instantly fell to the floor.

"Gaara! What have I done?!" Yumiko exclaimed, shocked. She held the limp Gaara in her arms and noticed something wasn't quite right.

"Puppet…?"

"Nice one. Who would've thought she'd act like that?" Temari said to Kankuro, both of whom were standing hidden in a nearby tree across the road.

"I had my suspicions." Gaara said, jumping from a higher branch and landing next to his brother and sister.

"Kankuro you bastard where are you?!" Yumiko yelled.

"I think that pissed her off."

"Hahaha. You'll never find me." Kankuro taunted, leaning back and laughing loudly. Unfortunately for Kankuro he lent too far back and, loosing balance, slipped and fell out of the tree, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

"Found you. I'm going to kick you arse!" Yumiko yelled at Kankuro, running towards him.

Kankuro got back to his feet as the real Gaara and Temari leapt down from the tree and surrounded Yumiko.

"Why don't you just give up?" Temari asked.

Yumiko lunged at one of them only to find all three disappear in clouds of smoke.

"Shadow clones? All right, Naruto where are you?"

Suddenly tens of shadow clones of the Fourth Hokage came flying out of nowhere.

"Naruto stop pretending to be your father"

"Who says I'm Naruto?" one of the clones replied.

"The forth is dead. Why pretend to be someone who is dead?"

This time there was no reply. Yumiko ducked, narrowly missing a well aimed attack.

"This could be painful" she said to herself as she drew on Tsunade's strength.

The fight began. Kunai and shrunken went flying everywhere. It was over one hundred shadow clones of the Forth against one very pissed off, Gaara obsessed fangirl.

When the fight was over and the dust had finally cleared only two people remained standing. Yumiko and the Forth Hokage. The Forth vanished, revealing Naruto standing behind where it once stood.

"So it really was you Naruto, I knew it!" Yumiko said triumphently.

"Well you may have beaten me this time, but next time I'll be the winner" Naruto told her as he jumped up into a tree and shot off into the distance.

__________________________________________________________________________ I honestly don't mind if anyone reviews, this was just something that was written after a conversation on msn when I was inexplicably preppy, nothing like my normal self, even when hyper.


End file.
